The design or maintenance of an aircraft turbomachine requires a series of tests to be performed with a view to validating the turbomachine. These tests are performed on the ground in installations making it possible to simulate different flight conditions. A number of operating modes of the turbomachine are studied by changing certain parameters in turn. These tests last for long phases, during which the turbomachine generates a thrust dissipated into the environment.
In view of energy-saving and environmental considerations, it is expedient to recover some of the mechanical energy produced by the turbomachine. This recovery is made with the aid of a rotating electric machine. Due to the power of a turbomachine installed in an aircraft, for example a long-haul model, a substantial amount of energy can be recovered and injected into an electrical grid.
Document JP2003-174747 A discloses a dynamometer that generates electrical current. The dynamometer comprises a rotor with magnetic poles formed by pairs of plate-shaped magnets. The magnets are disposed in a “V” by placing two identical poles opposite one another facing towards one another. This configuration optimizes the efficiency of the dynamometer whilst taking into account the concentrations of constraints associated with the centrifugal force. However, the possibilities for recovering energy remain limited.